Jo, jo, jo, Taichi ya llegó
by Genee
Summary: [Del topic Taiora. Actividad navideña/año nuevo/día de reyes] Entre rimas, disfraces de San Nicolás, y pollo de KFC, Taichi y Sora pasarán la navidad y año nuevo como sólo ellos dos podían pasarlo: riendo y queriendo a más no poder/ Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Para el topic Taiora del Foro proyecto 1-8.

Nacido de la actividad organizada por Freyja, que consiste en escribir sobe una palabra para que luego otros la adivinen; como el juego Taboo.

Digimon no es de mi propiedad, ya saben

Mis mejores deseos en estas fechas para todos los que leen este fic. ñ.ñ

 **¡Jo, jo, jo, Taichi ya llegó!**

.

.

.

Sora llegó a casa con los pies adoloridos, por lo que al quitarse las zapatillas sintió un gran alivio. No pudo evitar suspirar, el cansancio podía notarse hasta en su mirar, pero ella estaba decidida a sonreír, mira que si Taichi se daba cuenta podía insistir; nunca le gustó verla en aquella posición, por ello siempre buscaba con emoción quitarle el camisón... para llamar su atención, ¡qué mal pensado que son! Le gustaba hacerle cosquillas y escuchar su risilla, a eso me refería, sopencos de pacotilla.

Como decía, Sora entró al apartamento decidida, en cuanto se anunció, esperó una contestación. Lo evidente fue que en su lugar el silencio reinó, cosa extraña, Taichi no trabajaba, debería estar en casa esperándola junto a la cama, por ello el silencio no concordaba.

Sora anduvo con cuidado, la televisión encendida ¡Dios mio, ese programa era divertido! Suspiró pesado, había olvidado que junto a su amado armaron un horario para pasar la navidad encerrados, disfrutando de la comida de KFC y un poco de cerveza escocés mientras se reían de la idiotez del conductor de t.v. En el trabajo se le hubo pasado la hora, malditas mujeres 'flacuchonas', se suponía que el desfile de modas terminaría en menos de dos horas, sin embargo el trabajo se alargó, y como resultado Taichi se cansó de esperar y se marchó.

Sola y confundida, Takenouchi se echó en su silla. Esperaría tranquila, se dijo que Taichi no se iría de por vida, ¿o acaso se mentía? Pamplinas, Taicho tonto no era un traidor que se largaría en medio de un maratón por HBO.

Un sonido apenas audible logró sacarla de su estupor, ¿se trataría de ratón? Mejor levantarse y ver si tenía razón.

—Taichi... —Ella llamó; si se trataba de un ratón... ¡ay no qué temor!

De nuevo nada escuchó, al final decidió. Eran ideas suyas, quizás por pensar en tanta basura; Taichi podía estar yendo por ponche o mirando los deportes en casa de los Aponte. Fue hacia la cocina a ver qué comía, apenas lo notó, un aroma especial la embriagó: pollo frito y aromas deliciosos que ya conocía.

—¿Estás aquí? —Esperaba que sí.

Una vez más nadie habló, valgame Dios, ¿podía estar tan solitaria aquella habitación? Entonces escuchó un "jo, jo, jo" desde el otro lado del comedor; Taichi llegaba en ropa interior, se notaba su intención, aquella sorpresa no tenía nada que ver con las cosquillas sin camisón.

—¿Te has portado bien durante este año? —decia con voz grave como narrador de radio—. Es una pregunta capciosas porque sé que has sido una gran esposa. Ven a mis brazos, soy yo tu regalo.

Sora no lo podía creer ¡muerta de la risa podía al suelo caer! Contra todo pronóstico no lo hizo, en su lugar siguió el consejo de Taichi y dio un salto del piso hasta su chico.

—Estás loco, ¿lo sabías?

—Solo por la pelirroja que alegra mis días.

La besó hasta que se cansó, por todo el apartamento la risa de Sora estalló.

Taichi con calzoncillos de Santa, menos mal no iba descalza, porque de la impresión habría perdido hasta las chanclas.*

Y así pasaron la navidad, con pollo frito y pastel de fresas frío, una manta caliente y la sonrisa reluciente de un Taichi más que complaciente. Y ella qué más podía decir, aquella mágica noche no la vio venir.

¡Felices fiestas para todos, de parte de Sora y su tonto novio!

.

.

 **Notas de autor**.

Que tengan una navidad feliz para todos. Este es uno de esos fics que se van dando solo, pero supongo que cumple con la características de mi palabra, espero que sí.

Besos, y disculpen las partes que no riman, no soy una experta, solo quería una narración discreta, digo, diferente, pero me faltan dedos en la frente(?)

Chanclas: Palabra mexicana; se traduce como sandalias.

Besitos y cariñitos.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Ojos cerrados**

 **.**

 **.**

El viento gélido lo golpeó en la cara haciéndole cerrar los ojos, chocó contra el cuerpo agachado de su amiga, lo que detuvo su gateo forzado bajo las nubes de tormenta.

—No deberíamos estar aquí —Por una vez en su vida estaba siendo cauteloso; se le removía la bilis, no era propio de Taichi impedir las travesuras; ese trabajo le pertenecía a su querida amiga, la misma que lo miraba por encima de su hombro incrédula.

Ella ignoró su torpeza; deslizó la puerta del patio, una corriente de aire mucho más fuerte que la primera, que entraba por la ventana, los azotó.

—No pasará nada —susurró moviéndose entre los crisantemos congelados del pasillo atiborrado de cúmulos blancos y helados.

Taichi la siguió.

—Tu abuela... —El dedo de Sora calló sus siguientes palabras.

Sora estaba tan cerca... A Taichi las manos se le volvían resbalosas en el piso de tanto sudar, ¡inaudito! El clima estaba para tiritar no para transpirar.

—Volveremos antes de que se dé cuenta —aseguró la pelirroja.

El efecto del dedo y la mirada fija de Sora funcionó en Taichi como el aroma de los gatos en un ratón sin suerte; inmóvil, temía que si se estremecía por el contacto de piel contra piel, quedaría en evidencia frente a su compañera.

Ella deslizó el dedo de sus labios, fue tortuoso, cada fibra de su piel sensible sintió la descarga de su caricia mimetizada a una acción que en teoría debería ser normal. Nada entre él y Sora lo era.

En el pasillo con vista al patio trasero, Taichi la miraba; estar alejado de ella por tanto tiempo hacía que se diera cuenta de los detalles de su cuerpo cambiando de estación, que se escapaban de su vista al tenerla todos los días.

—Mira los copos caer del cielo —El comentario de ella lo distrajo de su pecho expuesto—. La noche está fría y oscura y aún así luce maravillosa.

Alcanzaba a mirar la mitad de su rostro, las sombras la devoraban durante la ausencia de la luz, pero su cabello pelirrojo contrastaba con la poca iluminación, las pecas en su escote lo forzaban a prestarle atención.

Se negó a sucumbir a los deseos del cuerpo. No, con Sora no. Miró sus pies descalzos, pero los pensamientos seguían haciendo eco. ¿Ya no había marcha atrás? Darse cuenta de lo que sentía por ella significaba que no podría volver a ignorar nunca más sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —Taichi se sentó, no daría un gateo más sin saber a dónde irían; el movimiento brusco lo llevó hacer rechinar una tabla floja del suelo.

El frío recogió las piernas de Sora. La brisa no era ligera, silbaba levantando los vellos se sus brazos. Todavía así, se negaba a regresar a su alcoba en donde los separaba una pared del otro.

—Nada. —respondió la muchacha tras haber hecho que el silencio crepuscular se colara entre ellos.

—Actúas rara.

—No. —dijo en seco, recapituló sus últimos actos: escapar a media noche de sus respectivas habitaciones (pese a que su abuela lo prohibió), andar a hurtadillas en medio de la oscuridad, huir al jardín con una tormenta en puerta—. Un poco.

—Soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mí.

De nuevo observaba su pecho. Era inconsciente, atrayente. Moriría, si no era por la hipotermia, moriría de vergüenza.

—Taichi —Sora llamó en un siseo—. ¿Tú confías en mi?

Él asintió famélicamente sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Dime —pidió ella—. ¿Por qué viniste?

«Porque te extrañaba. Porque me di cuenta que cometí un error. Porque te quiero...» Se mordió el labio para no decirlo.

—Yo... —Vacilaba. Tic nervioso traicionero. La mano despeinándole el cabello de su nuca, risa floja que no llegaba a cubrir sus ojos, ojos que delataron que el resto de su cuerpo mentía aún bajo la oscura y contrastada noche.

Tan rápida y ágil como una gacela... Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, la estaba besando. Ella se lanzó sobre sus brazos como si doliera el no hacerlo; él no podía creer que fuera tan pequeña. Sora sabía bien, no fue difícil dejarse llevar, recorrer con sus dedos el medio de su espalda. Seguía a oscuras, nada en el ambiente hubo cambiado, exceptuando el hecho de que se comían a besos entre el fuego y la pasión que había crecido entre los dos los últimos meses de sus vidas. Sora olía a vainilla y cerezas, se agitaba entre sus brazos minimizando en lo posible el tiritar de su cuerpo, con copos cayendo sobre su cabello, el frío iba creciendo, pero ellos habían encontrado la manera de mantenerse calientes.

Separó sus labios de los de ella; una sonrisa, que no era de ninguno de los dos, se apareció en medio de las luces de colores que veía al cerrar los ojos, en medio de su propio mundo a oscuras.

—No puedo —dijo.

Más tarde lamentaría haber cometido tal brutalidad. Incluso mientras lo decía se sentía arrepentido.

—¿Es por él? —preguntó; buscaba una excusa y ella se la daba.

Taichi respondió con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza.

Las manos de Sora se alejaron de los hombros de su amigo. Empezaba a perturbarse y esperaba que las sombras que ocultaban su cara la salvaran de verse patética en su intento de contener las lágrimas.

—Si sirve de algo... —La voz frágil detuvo lo que tenía para decir.

Su respiración se agitó.

—No sirve. —Taichi ponía el punto y final.

Ella se puso de pie y corrió con lágrimas en los ojos directo a su alcoba, pero él no la siguió. Aguardó en el pasillo de cara al patio trasero, miró el inmaculado manto blanco que cubría las flores marchitas; pensaba en que era un idiota, fue hasta Kioto a buscarla para repetir lo sucedido en Odaiba, para reabrir una herida que estaba por cerrarse.

No era el momento; de aquella manera se harían daño... hacía lo correcto en dejarla ir, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan miserable?

Le hormigueaban las plantas de los pies por ir corriendo a buscarla, por repetir el beso que todavía sentía en los labios.

¿Seguiría dándole vueltas? Un golpe de raciocinio lo hizo darse cuenta. ¡¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?! Desdobló las piernas buscando el equilibrio para ponerse de pie y seguirla. Por poco cayó al suelo, por poco se quedó sin aliento al verla de pie del otro lado del pasillo.

Una sinfonía de lágrimas y sonrisas componían el cuadro final de la obra de arte que era Sora. Nunca la miró tan bella a la luz de una única lampara.

—¿Estás seguro? —le dijo, dejando ir su última pizca de esperanza, luchando hasta el final.

—No. —Se dejó llevar, sin arrepentimientos, el corazón le latía en los tímpanos.

Al llegar a ella barrió sus lágrimas. Besó su pelo. La atrajo a su cuerpo apretándola a él.

—Yo nunca... —Seguía conmocionada, sin poder hablar para no caer en los hipidos.

Taichi sonrió.

—Lo sé —dijo, recordando una mirada que hacía llover, tan fría como la ciudad, pero del color del mar—. Yo tampoco quise.

.

.

* * *

Notas de autora: Segundo y último aporte para la actividad Taiora de navidad. Gracias a Eimi por extender el plazo de entrega. Y gracias a ti por leer ñ.ñ

Besos y abrazos :*

PD: Los dedazos y errores, culpen al autocorrector de la tablet que es donde he estado escribiendo.


End file.
